


The Betrayal

by Ac0ltSinner_87



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: David deserves everything that happens to him, Implied/Referenced Abortion, Multi, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Parody, Pregnancy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romantic Comedy, even if its not funny, this is a joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 13:44:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20436992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ac0ltSinner_87/pseuds/Ac0ltSinner_87
Summary: David was just existing until Gwen revels a dark secret that changes everything for ever





	The Betrayal

Camp Campbell was the greatest place on earth David thought as he deeply breathed in the air on this chilly summer morning nothing could ruin this perfect day.  
“David I'm pregnant” Gwen drawing his attention, his eyes beamed in wonder.  
“Congratulations Gwen that is exciting news! who's the father?” David said with the biggest grin on his face from the exciting news.  
“You're the father David.” she said ashamed looking away and scratching her neck.  
“W-what?” he asked confused “Oh I get it this is a prank, lose a bet with Max or something? The little scamp”  
“No David I'm serious, you are the father this is our child”

“But how? We've never you know” he blushed not wanting to say it “I'm a virgin”  
“Your not anymore in fact you haven't been in a long time”  
“W-what do you mean?”  
“You know how I make you a hot coco before bed sometimes?”  
“Yeah?” he replied not knowing where this was going.  
“Welllllllllllll” she dragged out awkwardly “I might having been drugging you with roofies”  
“Y-you've been drugging me?”  
“and raping you in your sleep” 

There was a silence as David gripped his head in betrayal “Gosh Gwen why would you do that I thought you thought we were friends this isn't how co-workers should behave”  
“Please David you have to understand I get really horny and you are the only man around for hours who isn't Quartermaster or like 50 or jailbait”  
“I'm very disappointed in you Gwen, is there anything else you want to tell me?”  
“Yes, I don't think I want this child”  
“Gwen why? You can't just abort our child!”  
“It's a rape baby, you can't force me to have a rape baby!”

“Oh yeah well Gwen I think I need a break from camp for a while, I need some time to come to grips with somethings”  
“You aren't going to the cops, are you?”  
“No, because I hope we can move passed this I just need some time to myself, bye Gwen”  
“Bye David”

David left leaving Gwen in the dark cabin alone, Campbell poked his head through the window “Raping David... That's fucked up even by my standards and I’m the one who’s been selling you the roofies”

David drove into town sighing heavily the rain started to pour he had nowhere else to go, he sat on the side of the pavement trying to keep out of the rain he couldn't believe his friend wanted to abort his baby that was so... unchristian, was he a Christian? Who knows? 

Then a car pulled up in front of him splashing water into his face, the back door quickly opened pulling him into the car, a hand gripped his mouth “Hush if you scream I will cut a bitch” the voice whispered in his ear softly, as the car continued moving. 

David turned around to see none other than fandom favourite blonde David! “D-Daniel”  
“That's right, glad you remember me because I remember you, yes I remember you, I remember you and your sensual skin each night when I pound my meat”  
“You’re a butcher now?”  
“What have you been up to my lovely cherry tomato? Haven't seen you since I tied you up in that bunker”  
“Not the best Gwen has been drugging me and raping me behind my back and now she wants to abort our child” David burst into tears thinking about it.  
“Oh man that sucks, d-do you like want to talk about?”  
“I'd like that I mean who just aborts a baby? It sounds so heartless!”  
“I think your focusing on the wrong part”  
“I am?”  
“Yeah, the fact that she took advantage of someone who's clearly gay”  
“W-what?”  
“I mean it's obvious if anyone should be raping you it should be another man, it's only right to respect ones sexuality” moves his hands down to David's belt buckle gently undoing it before saying fuck it and ripping the pants to shreds.  
“B-but I’m not Ga-”  
“Hush Davey, I'm raping someone at the moment” he says sticking his cock in.  
“You could of at least drugged me first, this hurts!” he sobbed  
Then Daniel did the sexy with David and it was super-hot even if it was illegal it also when on for about 500 words. 

Atter an intense hour of fucking they arrived back at camp, he throw the sore and blooding David out on the dirt road “now David you get your ass up and go tell Gwen that you're queer your here and that if she's going to rape you she needs to get a dildo.”

“W-what are you talking about you Daniel?” he said in a defeated heap panting like he just ran the 400 meter dash. Before Daniel drove off.  
“What the fuck David you don't look so good, the fuck happened where are you're pants and why are you bleeding so much?” Max asked in what looked like genuine concern  
“No Max quick run, don't let this become Maxvid, that is so nasty, go get Gwen”  
“I don't know what Maxvid is but fine I’ll get Gwen”

“David you're back and you look like shit” Gwen said staring at the pathetic heap.  
“Gwen I've learned something today; it only took being violently raped in the bottom but I think that's its' your body Gwen and you are to do with it as you please even if that means getting an abortion” 

“I'm glad you think that way David because the Quartermaster has agreed to give me one for free, did you know he does it as a second job?”

David needed some more alone time, so he went to Spooky island nothing bad ever happens on Spooky island, he smiled the air it still had a hint of smoke to it and the landscape was covered in soot. One would think after all the abuse that David had suffered to his anus that he wouldn't be able to hike but you don't know David he is as persistent as heck. 

His tracks are stopped when he notices the ghostly figure of his old childhood friend.  
“Jasper?”  
“That's right Davey”  
“You're a ghost, so that means you died?”  
“Yep, it wasn't your felt Davey”  
“I didn't think it was?” he asked confused 

“I see you've learnt the truth Davey” a familiar voice said darkly from behind.  
“Mr.Cambell what are you doing here?”  
“I see you've learnt what happened to your dear friend Jasper”  
“What exactly happened? I'm a little lost, you told me he moved away?”  
“Poor naive innocent Davey, I always liked that about you so easy to manipulate” Campbell stepped towards him “I've had my eyes on you for a while, you have a certain charm to you” he caressed the red heads thigh with his massive hand. “I of course waited for you to grow up I mean I'm not a monster I mean come on”

“Should we really be doing this in front of my dead childhood friend sir? Or at all i'm sick of being of raped”  
“Hush Davey save your mouth for sucking, plus who cares what some ghost sees it's not exposing minors to sexual situations if they are dead”

“The court ruling is that ghost of children are not allowed to be exposed to sexual situations David and Cameron Campbell will both be sent to jail.” the Judge said with a slam of her mallet  
“But David was raped!” Jasper exclaimed in disbelief.  
“Silly little boy, men can't get raped”

After a year of being Campbell prison’s bitch David was eventually sold for a pack of smokes to Nurf's mum who was for some reason at a male prison. Gwen and Daniel raped each other, and the camp has shut after a mysterious forest fire no one was hurt, and Max is still Max. Oh and the Quartermaster unleashed a horrible Apocalypse on the world, but you can't prove anything.

**Author's Note:**

> My sister made this but she doesn't want anyone to know oof
> 
> But this fanfic is basically trying to be the crappiest fic out there


End file.
